simply NaLu
by freyja0taku
Summary: Different stories about NaLu every chapter.. —Chapter 4: Good things will happen if you are kind to people. But what if you thought that you've finally helped someone after a series of embarrassing situations, you'll learn that you are mistaken? Will that good thing still come?
1. Don't let me down

**Title:** Don't let me down

 **Summary:** "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

 **Disclaimer for the rest of the story:** I don't own Fairy Tail or the songs that I based the story into.

* * *

"Do you believe in love at first sight? I think I do because I felt in my heart that I've fallen in love with you the moment I saw you." she smiled at what she wrote in her secret notebook.

Laughing at herself, she was sure that he would laugh at her if that was said out loud by any chance. She also didn't believe at that but after a long time of consideration, it actually made sense. That was the answer for the question, "when did you fall in love with your partner?" usually asked when one said that you have special someone.

He really was not the type to be cheesy in romance, but he never failed to surprise her. Maybe it was in his nature but he always remember events unlike her. It was touching really, if she got over the fact that he beat her into it. Now, to avoid the guilt, she learned to take notes and mark the calendar.

It was the first time she had this kind of feeling. The warmth she felt when he hugged or kissed her and no, it was not the literal warmth of his body. She was talking about the famous "butterflies in the stomach" feeling.

When she was with him, she just unconsciously lets out a smile. It was pointed out by her comrades even when she was supposed to be angry at him. Shortly forgetting all his errors for a moment, before remembering it again when he added something in his growing list of epic fails.

Of course he did many foolish things and famous for his quirks, it was a wonder how they lasted together.

She doesn't like it when the others enter her apartment without asking for permission so she thought it was unfair that when she saw that it was him, the anger was much lesser than in other people. Not that she minded much when her guild mates do it nowadays, the horror of getting used to something.

She still thought of it weird that his other habits were easily accepted by her. It was also special to her. He wouldn't be himself if he was not like this or that. Maybe the reason was because he was always been a special person to her. The more she thought about it, the more convinced she get that she really must've fallen for him from the start.

She actually felt her heart tremble in worry when she couldn't see him. Not that she doesn't trust him to take care of himself, rather, she just misses him that the urge to be there for him got stronger. She might not be of any hekp but she wanted to be beside him on a difficult mission.

Now that he was on her mind, her mood was lifted. Unless they argued, of course. The smile on her face would've been a frown.

The people around her would look at her knowingly, especially when she heard them talk about him. She would perk up and possibly join that conversation as well.

She was so distracted in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was peering down at her notebook.

"Love at first sight?" The voice said before laughing so hard. Well, at least she was right in her guess again. Her lips curled up as she welcomed her partner home.

She would never wish for something different in her life at this moment. She was content and at ease in the arms of her pink-haired dragonslayer.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is based on the ending song of Fairy Tail 2015 "Don't let me down". It's short but I hope that someone will like it (even just a little bit)..

Feel free to correct the errors that I couldn't see at the moment. :3

10/17


	2. You're this close

**Title:** You're this close

 **Summary:** They have always been friends. Just friends.

* * *

I've always thought that love was full of happiness and sparkles. That imagination must've come from reading too much fairy tales ever since I was a child. Not that I can blame my mom for sharing her passion to me but really. I hope someone out there can understand what I feel right now.

My heart hurts and I only realized that love is really so sad. It's been painful for quite some time but now I can't take it anymore. He slept right next to me last night, I know that it sounds scandalous but in truth it's not. Nothing happened anyway, nothing will ever happen between us.

He stayed because he used the "it's storming out there so I can't go home excuse" to have a sleepover in my apartment. Of course I didn't give in. Well, at first. Who could even refuse him with those eyes? I swear that he knows that I'm weak at that trick.

He said, "We can study if you want." That's the reason why I said okay. It's better to study for the exams earlier than late, right? Not because I was tempted, not at all.

I rolled my eyes when I saw him take out his pajama in his bag. He sure came prepared. I always see what's inside his bag at school and it's just full of unnecessary things.

In the end, we didn't study. We just watched movies and I was too tired to complain that he shouldn't sleep in my bed. I woke up earlier than him and was startled to see him. I didn't mean to do it but I was shocked so I accidentally pushed him out of my bed. Who wouldn't when his face was so close to mine.

He complained and said a bunch of things but he got convinced to go home after I said that Happy might be hungry after not eating all night. Running out of my room and going back again just to say "goodbye and see you later at school".

Stupid. He didn't realize that his sister, Wendy must've feed the cat.

I know better than anyone that he doesn't mean anything in what he did. I understand too much that it hurts. Maybe it can also serve as an advantage because I wouldn't have false hopes in his careless actions. He can easily send wrong signs, I was fooled at first. I'm glad that I realized the truth before anything unchangeable happened.

He doesn't do it just to tease me, he wouldn't do that. He's too kind for that. Sure, he'll do weird things just to make me feel embarrassed but he wouldn't do something that will hurt me so much. He'll easily stop if I say so and if I'm irritated.

I placed a hand on the left side of my chest to feel my heart beat frantically, I think that he does that just to make me happy. I want to believe that it's the reason.

I leave my bed to go to prepare for another day in my life. I'm glad I stopped my feet before I accidentally step on my dog, Plue. It's a mystery how he managed not to be bothered by Natsu's noises when the pink–haired guy ran out.

Ugh. His yesterday clothes are still in here. I let out a laugh when I realized that he must've run to his home while still in his pajamas. Oh well, he's done worse things.

I'll just give it to him later but wait. If I give it to him casually, others might get the wrong idea so it's a no. I'll just make him come here again to take it.

Yeah, we're that close. The neighbors doesn't mention it anymore. They must've been used to it by now. One of my neighbor said to me that it's a mystery on why we're only friends. I just smiled and broke inwardly as I said, "I don't know".

I think I've tried my best to show, let him know that I like him but it just wouldn't reach him. Now I stopped trying. Maybe I should just tell it to him straight out.

He doesn't understand so he still didn't know that I like him. Why? There's one and only reason, he is dense! It was endearing at first but now it's painful. I'm always beside him and he still doesn't realize it.

When I arrive at the school, he was already there. He's talking happily with Lisanna. I don't hate her but I just feel envious because she's his childhood friend. With a pang, I'm reminded once again that she knew more about him unlike me. I just knew him a few years back.

"Hey, you okay?" the person I don't wanna see at the moment ask me. I didn't notice him coming here.

I faked a yawn to hide my teary eyes, "Mmm, just lack of sleep." I immediately wipe the wet remains in my eyes.

I scold myself for lying to him. In truth I was able to sleep longer because of him. But he doesn't really need to know that so it's better this way. I'm just feeling jealous when I don't even have the right to complain.

He just look at me curiously and says, "What? But you were snoring last night."

I can hear the whole class gasp. The familiar burning sensation creep up, reaching my face like usual when his mouth uttered something that embarrassed me.

"Natsu! It's not like that," I shout as I stand up. I force a laugh out as I elbow him on the stomach, a little harder than usual. "Come on, say that you're joking."

"But I'm not. You were als-" I clamp a hand on his mouth. He should really shut up before their ideas got worse. Giving him a look that could kill, he finally stop and obeyed, "Hai!"

He didn't understand what that must've meant to other peoples ear. Most of my classmates return to do what they were previously doing, others followed after looking at me for a second. I breath a sigh of relief.

Natsu then was pulled by Gray, the raven haired must've whispered something that Natsu find irritating because I can see them starting their usual argument. They can distract others but I wouldn't stop them, they can punch each other until Erza comes. They'll be punished more if they do.

It's always like this every day. Natsu and Gray fighting and me watching as I seat in my chair.

I also wonder every now and then what would've happen if we didn't meet, what if I don't know him. Maybe I wouldn't fall in love with him.

As I'm gazing at him, I feel the sensation of being watched. It's her, she's looking at my direction with that knowing smile. Oh gosh, she saw me staring at him!

I shake my head to clear and vanish the redness. When I raise my head, our eyes met. She release a smile before nodding her head. I also return the gesture but I'm confused.

What does that mean? Is she saying something? I don't understand. We're not that close but I consider Lisanna as my friend.

By the way, she also said some confusing things a few weeks earlier. Something about taking him and having him. She didn't elaborate what she meant but she said that weirdly.

Well, let's just forget about all other things for now. Ezra's here. I laugh when I saw Natsu and Gray getting their deserved scolding from the Titania.

Then he glance at my way, I catch his eyes and sees him smile before turning away. He didn't even give me a chance to return that smile—the kind that made my heart skip a beat.

But again, I feel the prick in my heart when I think that he doesn't mean it that way. Seriously Lucy, he doesn't mean it like that.

It's like this that my heart is in pain. It'll be great if I didn't mee- Uh no, it'll be great if I could go back in time when I still haven't realized my feelings. Ignorance is bliss.

I'm lucky that we don't have any quiz or recitation that day. I swear that my mind is somewhere else. Levy ask me in concern if I was okay. I answer that I am, thought I will not feel it but it came, guilt. The lies I give to the people who're important to me keeps piling up. I promise to myself that I will tell her someday.

I just keep thinking that if I do confess to him, we wouldn't be friends again. He'll dump me and we will not be able to meet again. I wouldn't be able to smile again because he'll avoid me. Maybe I'm thinking too negatively about what'll possibly happen, what possible worse things thar can happen.

But I cannot take it anymore. I couldn't smile anymore, continuing to pretend that it's okay to just be friends when I want to be more. I don't even know what I want more. Well, I already know that I'm a selfish person.

So I wait for him in our usual meeting place. We always go home together, why? Of course it's because we're friends.

They said that the truth will set you free. I'll just have to accept the consequences of my actions.

My heart's beating in my chest when I see him running while waving his hands. I better memorize this moment because it might be the last time he'll be like that to me.

"Hey Lucy! I have something to show you!" I wonder what that is but that'll wait. I have to say it out loud right now.

"Wait, I'll go first. You know- Umm," Now I'm hesitating? What a coward.

"Can't it wait? I have to go first," he says, q scowl on his face.

"No, I'll go first. Just shut up and listen okay?" I snap at him but I don't mean any harm. I hope he understands.

He did shut his mouth after moving his hand to his lips as if sealing it. He's really childish.

"I-I've always liked you!" Now my heart run like I just finished a marathon. I feel like I'm short of breath.

He didn't answer for what felt like forever so I look up in concern, nervousness disappearing. He looks dazed. Oh no! It's over, we're not friends anymore.

"Really?" he suddenly asks.

He looks serious, "Uh yeah?" Then he grins and in the next moment, he's embracing mr. What's happening?

"Me too."

Wow, I didn't expect him to reply that. I thought that he'll say bye or say something stupid.

"I'm not that dense." Oh it must've been said out loud.

Then he hand place a paper on my hand. "I was gonna go first but 'ya beat me to it. Hah, I won't be beaten next time."

I raise a brow, confused, what he did he mean by that? More questions dances around my head but I forgot about it when I read I what's written on the pink paper.

"I have feelings for you. I like love you," was what's written on it.

Now I feel stupid. I'm this close to him and I didn't notice it. I was, I'm watching him and I didn't realize it. I'm thankful that this end well, that these strong feeling of mine did reach him. All the pain that I've felt went away in a blink.

* * *

 **A/N:** Cliché? hahah. Oh well, based on the song _Konna ni chikaku._

The usual "Please feel free to correct my mistakes or say what you think. I'll appreciate it!" :3

10/30


	3. No reason

**Title:** No reason

 **Summary:** Just wait, try to be more patient and maybe someday, you'll learn the reason why you don't experience encounters in a bus.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she pressed the button to lock her phone. She massaged her eyes lightly with her fingertips, she just finished reading a story...

About a girl meeting a stranger in a bus. The two characters talked and after parting with each other, they meet again at a restaurant. As if pulled by an unknown force, they coincidentally see each other again in another place and in another place, it continued on and on. Eventually, they gave up trying to fight that attraction and it ended with them becoming closer than ever.

That was just the main idea of the story and it was a great read but... it frustrated her that something like that didn't happen to her.

For all the times she travelled in a bus, train, or any other vehicles. She had never met someone who was interested in—Oh right, she did but a creepy man who obviously wanted to get in her pants doesn't count right? Yup she wouldn't count that.

No one tried to talk to her, except for the old ladies who asked for directions or someone who wanted to sell something to her because apparently she looked rich enough to buy anything which was right and wrong at the same time... but that was besides the point.

The main idea why she was disappointed at the moment was the fact that no eye catching guys choose to sit next to her! Maybe she really just magnets perverts and not decent datable guys.

The worst of it all was when no one sits beside her, not even that old woman like right now. She, like the other passengers, passed Lucy's seat and went to the other at her back. She couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing. _No, it's depressing._

Why oh why did she end up reading a thing like that? The story was great, don't get her wrong. It made her smile so wide which would surely creep a person out if they saw it on her face but it was just unfair that she still haven't experience something like that.

To erase the troublesome thoughts and to let her mind rest, Lucy turned her head to her left to stare at the window, or at least try. Wondering if the decisions she had made was good enough to look forward to what would happen today.

Her friends talked about their boyfriends and love interest. She tuned it out because she always felt awkward when things like that were brought up. She normally didn't care whether she had a boyfriend or not— okay, that was a lie. She prepared herself for it but no one seemed to take her seriously and if her surroundings get eager about having boyfriends, she, herself, gets pressured. This would lead to her to do ridiculous things like agreeing to a not-blinddate that she would be going to later, when she arrived at the place.

=•=•=•=•=•= Earlier =•=•=•=•=•=

Munch, munch was the sound that escaped her mouth as she chewed her burger, trying to be as quiet as possible when she noticed that the conversations topic had changed, so she perked her ears.

Apparently a friend of theirs cannot go to somewhere for some reason. It was set days ago that she felt sorry for the guy, Lucy didn't mean to say it out loud but she did. It was not even that loud but Mira was able to hear it.

"Oh, that's right," Mira looked as if a bulb just lit up in her face. "Why don't you go in her place?"

Before Lucy got the chance to answer—as she was choking on her food—a blue haired girl wearing a yellow bandana commented, "Yeah Lu, you could go. Besides you don't have anything to plan for later tonight right?"

That sentence from her so called best friend with a glinting eye brought a twitch on the blonde's eyebrow. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Actually, I do have something planned—"

"Oohh. That's right. It's about time we set her up to someone," Cana commented.

 _What set up? I thought it was supposed to be a meet up?_

"No, no, no," Lucy shook her head. "I planned to finish something in the house."

"What something? Hmm.. Besides it'll be good for you. You should lighten up and have some fun. It's bad to stay cooped up in your room," the scarlet haired woman said as she nodded her head.

 _You're the one to talk!_ Inner Lucy shouted in her mind. There was no way that she would speak that aloud.

"It's pretty important to me, you see. My goal is to finish doing it before class start again," she tried to reason.

"Don't worry, you'll still have plenty of time to finish what you're doing. Besides, I can help you if you like? To finish it faster, I mean," Mira said as she neared Lucy's face with her bright, sparkling eyes. It was an obvious attempt to convince the blonde to go.

But… Lucy's goal was not exactly a thing that she needed help with, unless she got stuck in some part then perhaps she would need the help of the great internet to search some tricks. "Uh no. I'll finish it on my own," Lucy said as she let out an embarrassing laugh.

Mira's face beamed. "So you're okay with it? You'll agree right?! Yay. I'll tell it to her," Mira said excitedly as she turned to call someone in her phone.

Lucy couldn't do anything but sigh. As much as she wanted to refuse, turning Mira down face to face was not a great idea.

 _But don't worry Lucy. You still have that trump card._ Fidgeting in her seat like an actress she was, she said, "I don't know where to go so..."

"It's just in Hargeon." Erza shrugged.

Her attempt to back out by saying she-don't-know-how-to-go-there tactic was destroyed, shattered like a fragile glass. "In Hargeon? Why there?" Lucy briefly wondered but set that aside. "Oh but my budget for the rent is..." Another tactic of hers.

"It's alright Lucy~ we'll pay it for you," her brunette friend said with a wink. "The fare, I mean. Not your rent."

The blonde haired girl smiled at the last part. _Of course._ That kinda made her almost agree but no. "I don't even know who the guy is."

"Well that'll add the thrill. Just call it a blind date and the problem's fixed," Cana suggested with a laughed.

"I was going to rest this week," Lucy pouted. She still doesn't want to succumb.

"But you said to me that you're gonna play some game. Is that called resting now?" Okay, Lucy officially lost. "And we can give you extra money. It's a win win situation. You even said that you planned to buy something in Hargeon right? It's your chance, you know?"

Levy sounded so right that she sighed again. _Who needs smart friends? They'll just crush your excuses. Use your own words to shut you up._ She noted in her mind to carefully think before saying her vacation plans to her so called best friend. If she knew any better she'll think that her friends was setting her up like Cana had mentioned earlier. She honestly doesn't really mind if they do. She slowly nodded in defeat, she was cornered.

"Alright I'll go... but I refuse that extra money."

"Nope. Take it Lucy. Trust me, you'll need it. We also know the guy so you'll definitely need it," Erza said.

"If you all knew him, then why bother sending me there?"

"You obviously aren't listening earlier. We had some important things to do, you know, tending up our boyfriend's needs?" Cana said as she moved her eyebrows in a suggestive way which Lucy blushed at. Unfortunately for her, she missed the sneaky glances of her other two companion because they didn't talk about that at all.

Mira came back with a huge smile and said, "This'll be great! She said to meet him at..." And she went on and on about how the two of them would meet, going as far as to voice her fantasies on what would happen.

It left Lucy hoping, _maybe I'll really meet a nice guy this time._

=•=•=•=•=•=

With all that said, it was not bad to wish for some encounter in a bus right. She was bored and as much as she wanted to read something, it was not wise to do it right now when the bus was practically racing with other cars. It would give her a headache and what she felt earlier was still currently fading, throwing up here would be a bad idea. She also forgot to bring plastic or paper bag for emergency purposes.

She busied herself at looking at other cars to her left when the bus stopped at an intersection. It always served as a good past time to watch the building and the people walking around, especially when the said people doesn't catch you looking at them because if they did... well, it would be awkward.

The crowd with different kinds of people went to cross the pedestrian lane. She was eyeing a tall building that was plastered with a tarpaulin of a famous band when another bus blocked the view. She let herself look at the passengers seated on that bus as it slowly stops.

Someone was sleeping with their heads placed on the window, a couple of other people who looked bored out of their minds as they gaze blankly at their window, and a child who was waving at the bus that she was on. Before she could smile and possibly return the wave she froze when she noticed another passenger looking at her way.

Even though she couldn't see the guy's eye as he was wearing some kind of blue tinted sunglasses, she still felt his gaze on her. It was confirmed that he really was looking at her way when she saw the guy smirked. The look on his face was absolutely one that was used so many times, probably a practiced player, she knew that for a fact so she scold herself for swooning at that smile.

She couldn't believe that it was directed at her. Should she smile or something? But she doesn't want to look like an idiot and wait a minute... Is that a woman on his arm? How dare he do that if he has a companion or girlfriend?

When the said man raised his right hand that wasn't draped at the woman and waved it at her way confidently, she placed a neutral expression on her face. But one could notice the burning rage in her eyes, the guy was totally messing with her! She was almost tempted to raise a finger at him but thought better of it. Nothing good will come at that. He was not that handsome anyway. And he was also a player.

It's not like it would happen but she imagined for a second if she went out with a player... Nah, it wouldn't be good. She had read enough stories to know how it'll end up.

When her bus began to move again, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. In her peripheral, she saw the guy waving more frantically. It looked stupid so she really felt relieved when the said bus, where the guy was found, went on ahead and changed directions.

She spend the next minute on debating whether she liked that kind of guy—one who tries too hard to catch attention—or not. It was kind of flattering—Lucy had always been thankful to the genes her mom passed—but also repulsing.

When the bus stopped at some school, it wasn't a shock that mostly students entered. What made her feel better was when someone moved to sit beside her or at least she thought that they would. Lucy moved her head to the right to see if the person would really sit. That and she was wondering if she was invisible or something. _A person would normally look if someone would want to sit beside her right? It's a normal reflex right?_ But maybe by doing that, other people thought that she doesn't want company?

The said girl noticed her eyes and smiled. Lucy also returned the gesture and nodded, an answer to the unspoken question—can I sit in here? She noticed that the girl kinda looked like Mira's little sister. No offense but just cuter.

The blonde went to look at the window again, seeing her reflection slightly at the glass. Her hair was still in its place even if she didn't bother to comb it after separating with her friends. Don't blame her for checking her appearance. She just wanted to check if she looked presentable enough.

The bus moved again and as it did, Lucy noticed that someone began to sit at the vacant place beside the high school girl, prompting her to move again. To her slight surprise, it was someone eye-catching.

Oh no. She wouldn't dare try to flirt with a guy that was younger than her... but boy was he cute.

Lucy acted like she was searching something in her bag to see the guy more clearly, her hands felt the cords of her earphones. She noticed that the guy and the girl have the same uniform.

 _Great!_ Now she can say that bus stories are true but why? It was frustrating! Why didn't it happen to her?

She groaned when she bumped her head on the chair in front of her. Curse the bus for suddenly stopping and curse herself for not paying attention! She felt the worried stare of the girl and maybe also the guy so she raised her head to make sure and seeing that they were still watching her, she waved at them to show that she was okay.

Well, worse things had already happened to her and this one was definitely NOT a big deal, she said to herself as she rubbed the pain away on her forehead.

Although she knew that time couldn't be turned back, she silently wished that she can redo the past and stop herself from doing ridiculous things. We only live once.

But still it would've been nice if she sat on the center to have a seat next to the bo– No! She managed to stop herself before her fantasy swept her. She was much more older! What if they file a case and she would end up in a prison for adultery!

Okay... She might've be exaggerating at that part. It was only few years, like 3 or 4? And besides she was going on a date today.

The ride was still silent except for the honks and other sounds from other vehicles that managed to enter the bus. She sneaked a glance and immediately noticed that the air around the two felt kinda awkward. Heavy tension seemed to be present. Lucy raised a brow.

 _Maybe these two know each other?_

Before she gets caught, she tried to look normal as she faced the front and used her peripheral to observe the two. She even wore her earphones to look convincing as possible. They wouldn't hear if sounds were not really present right?

But she was not doing this just because, she was doing this to collect possible writing material. She already erased the earlier imagination of having a relationship with a guy, younger than her, it wouldn't come true anyway. More importantly, she needed to focus on the real life evidence beside her that two person can really meet in a bus. So she convinced herself, truthfully she was just curious and who wouldn't want a free show like this?

She saw the guy open his mouth, probably to say something, but then the conductor decided to go near and cut off the poor blond haired guy before he could say a word.

 _Best timing ever._

The conductor broke the silence and asked the two where they were going. She saw the poker faced guy glance at her way but didn't ask her, maybe he remembered that she already paid. That always amazed her, how do they manage to remember the ones that paid and the ones that still haven't. Remembering people's faces must be hard but for their job, they practiced that skill and probably mastered it. Hmm but on the second thought, if someone owes her something, she would also remember if they already paid or not.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the blond haired guy say where he was headed. The conductor then asked the white haired girl and obviously they live on the same village when the girl opened her mouth and said, "Sabertooth."

The poker faced guy just nodded as he punched holes in the tickets on his hand. He suddenly narrowed his eyes the moment he saw the money on the hands of the two teenagers. "Do you know each other?"

 _Wow. Why would he ask that kind of thing?_

Lucy's face was now fully turned to her right and it seemed that she wasn't the only one watching the scene unfold before her. The other passengers was also looking unabashedly. The two nodded, albeit reluctantly, they're probably also wondering why the guy asked that kind of question.

"You owe him now, girly. Just pay him sometime. This guy had bigger money anyway. Besides, it'll be easier for me," the conductor said, giving the ticket to the boy's hand.

The blond haired guy gave the money, his mind seemed to be somewhere else, looking dazed.

"And you'll thank me for it. You'll have an excuse to see this lady," the conductor continued. That was the last thing he said before he moved on to the next passenger.

 _Like wow._ Luckily, Lucy managed to catch herself before her mouth started catching flies. She didn't know that conductors nowadays are also matchmakers.

 _Did that really just happen?_ She wondered. It seemed so farfetched, maybe it was a figment of her imagination? But as she looked to her right, the two was finally talking to each other. The tense atmosphere from earlier vanished and Lucy was almost sure that she could see hearts floating around the two.

 _So it did happen._

Okay... She felt more empty. Not that she didn't fel left out earlier, it was just uncomfortable but now it was suffocating. Nah, she was just bitter.

 _Forget about collecting ideas, this is torture, isn't it?_ Did someone decided to hire these two just to rub the fact that she was single and alone? Ugh.

Nope, she wouldn't listen anymore. Yeah, she was expecting some romance but... not.. She sighed she doesn't know any more so she just tuned out both their conversation. _It's just so unfair._

"It'll be okay Lucy," she whispered to herself "Remember that you still have a date tonight."

But then the logical side of her appeared. "A date that was NOT meant for you." Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "You know, it wasn't even a date."

"Oh shut up," Lucy retorted in her mind as she pushed that side away. "At least I'll meet someone. I'll just hope that he'll be great." She really hoped that it would.

She sighed and looked at the window again. As they passed to a tunnel area, she saw that the two lovebirds already left as the seat beside her was now empty. Great, she could've gotten more bitter she saw their openly sweetness with each other.

So Sabertooth already passed, she didn't notice. (That, or they heard her talking to herself and scared them away.) It means that it'll just be three more stops before her destination, Hargeon.

Why was the meet up far anyway? It was not like someone from far away was coming back right? But she wouldn't complain. The souvenir shops there are superb. Now, she can finally buy the Carbuncle plushie that she was dreaming about. This trip just gave her another reason to go and travel. As much as she wanted to get her hands on that cute little thing, she was being lazy and her friends didn't want to accompany her.

As she walked down the bus, the warm breeze straight from the sea slapped her face. Never mind that her hair was now all over the place, she breathed in the smell away from the city. After brushing her blonde tresses that blocked her face, she went straight to the direction of the store.

She pondered a little more on what her friends did to occupy her mind. It was a little suspicious that they even gave her extra budget for traveling which made her feel guilty, right now. But she tried to refuse right? What did Erza meant when she said that she would need it?

She immediately entered Ultima store, the one that sells the merchandize she got her eyes on when she spotted it. This branch was much bigger than the others because the location was great for the people who would buy gifts before returning to their home or going to other places.

Magnolia also has their own branch but for some reason, they don't sell stuff toy there. Probably because the seller there was a scary guy with a scar on his forehead who more often than not, wore a grumpy look on his face.

It took her some time before she saw Carbuncle, it seemed to be hiding behind the other stuff toys. So grabbed it happily, walked to the counter to see a woman waiting for customers who'll buy. It wa such a shame that she wouldn't be able to use her charms to try and lessen the price.

After paying, she sighed as she walked to the exit. "What did I have to do again?" she asked herself when she realized that she still needed to meet up with someone. Someone who could possibly her fated–

 _Wait. What does the guy looked like? I don't know him or his face! And it's not like I could ask every person that's inside the restaurant for their name._ She stopped herself from pushing the door to her doom. The entrance to the agreed restaurant.

 _This is Cana's fault, gosh why can't they just show the picture of the guy_. She can clearly imagine the card addict's face laughing at her current dilemma. She sighed.

"Are you gonna enter or not?" asked someone from behind her. She burned from embarrassment, she was still outside and she was blocking the way!

"I'm sorry," she said as she quickly moved away to let the guy enter. She felt his gaze linger for a second before turning his back to her. An item sticking out in his bag slapped her face which made a vein pop in her head but she inhaled to calm herself. She decided to enter a few moments later, just to find that there are no available table left.

She pulled out her phone with a sigh and begged Levy to at least send the guy's hair color or something that can let her pinpoint who among all this people on the fast food.

Luckily, her good friend replied immediately. _"Natsu has a pink hair!"_

She whimpered as she realized that it was the guy who saw her at the door. Lucy wanted to gather up her courage to approach him so she went to the comfort room first. She washed her hands first, feeling the calming touch of water as if telling her to do her best so that she wouldn't be boyfriend less... Aquarius had definitely send that water to mock her.

Preparing herself for the battle, Lucy slowly walked to his table, seeing him already devouring his meal. She tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, are you Natsu?"

He looked up and nodded. After gulping the food he ate in an incredibly fast way, he spoke. "Yeah, you're Lucy right." He gestured her to seat before continuing his meal in a slower way, to her relief.

"How did you know?" she asked as she sat herself in front of him. It was flattering to see that he already ordered something for her.

He must've saw her eyeing the food because he said, "Don't worry it's untouched. Or you don't want to eat it?"

She shook her head, "No, no, it's okay. Thanks. I'm just wondering how you knew it was me."

He tilted his head as if thinking why she was asking the obvious thing in the world. "Well, Mira sent me a picture so of course I would know."

"They didn't send yours to me so..." Wait, something doesn't add up. "If you knew it was me, why didn't you tell it to me earlier? When you saw me at the door?"

He suddenly chuckled, "No reason at all. It was kind of funny how you looked so lost in there."

Her eyebrow twitched. "Well, thanks for saying that to me," she said sarcastically to him.

"No prob!" he grinned. Ugh, the nerve of this guy.

She started eating her own food when she suddenly thought, _i_ _s this a date or not?_ She eyed him and didn't bother to be subtle about it as he was busy consuming food. He sure looked cute and seeing the muscles in his arms made her thought that he was also hot. Her face heated at that. She averted her gaze from him when she noticed the huge bag he have.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, and seeing the confusion in his face, she continued. "I mean your bag. Why is it so huge? Did you come from somewhere far?"

"What they didn't tell you? I just got home from a vacation," he shrugged.

"Hmm. All they told me that it's a date and..." she stopped as she saw him raise a brow. "Uh no, it's um."

"Hmm they didn't tell it to me but oh well. I don't mind," he said as he stopped from eating.

From what she saw, she was not sure if she should take it as a good sign or not. Seriously, she was trying to lighten the atmosphere and see what she'd done. Now it became more awkward.

"What do you think this is?" he asked, looking innocent.

No. She doesn't know what to answer to that. "Uh. What about you? What do you think?"

"You answer that."

"No, you probably should," Lucy insisted.

"No, you first."

"You," she forced the word out as she was getting irritated.

"You," Natsu copied what she said with a grin.

"You!" she finally snapped, as she palmed the table. "Ugh. They said it is. It doesn't matter anyway." After a few moments of silence, she felt guilty for doing that and was about to apologize when he chuckled.

"Sorry, it's kinda fun to make you angry," he said with a smile which didn't really look apologetic at all. She was not sure if she minded. It was totally not the first time someone said that to her.

The rest of the dinner went comfortably. He explained some things to her.

"I was supposed to meet Lisanna but she ditched me to go to some date," he pouted. "I don't even need someone to accompany me back, Erza just insisted. I swear I can still remember the way back home."

"Did you really?" Lucy teased.

"Ah. Not you too! I won't get lost!" Natsu complained.

"I didn't say you will," she said as she laughed at him.

They talked some more for a few minutes until they decided to go home because at this rate, they would get home really late. This would be bad because if her friends saw her, or if they heard of that, they would definitely tease her endlessly. Oh no, what if they'll end up ruining her... friendship with him. She wouldn't want that so she suggested that they should travel home after chatting about some mundane things while digesting the food they ate. The food was already paid so they exited without delay.

But he said that he has something to confess. It made her heart skip a beat until she heard what he said.

"I ran out of money," he sheepishly smiled after he said that. It seemed that she would be the one to pay for the fare.

 _So that's what Erza meant._

She entered the bus for the second time today but this time, she has a companion. She smiled as she went on and told him what happened to her earlier. The guy waving at her part, he suddenly said that he too could easily do that. And he did before she stopped him but it was too late. A child saw him waving and waved back, they looked at each other and laughed, hard.

She didn't even notice that they were nearing their stop until he said so. That made her think, maybe he really do remember the way after all.

"Hey, let me help you with that," she said as she went to carry his smaller bag.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm strong enough so I can easily carry that," Natsu waved her off as he showed her his biceps. He sure does look pretty strong.

She ignored what he said and carried the bag. It moved. "W-what's inside?" Lucy almost threw it away when she felt the movement.

He laughed, "It's my cat. Why? You scared?"

She sighed, thinking that it was something else. So that was why he was handling it with so much care at the bus.

She peered into it as she cradled it in her arms like a baby and to her relief, it really was a cat. Her eyes bulged though when she realized what color it has. "Blue?"

"Oh that. It's an accident, I tell ya." She eyed him suspiciously until he feel uncomfortable to say it. They were now walking to where she lived as it was closer. He said that he would just call Erza to pick him up at Lucy's.

Natsu sighed as he gave up, even going as far as to raise his free hand to show it. "Okay, okay. I was curious if it'll really work. I didn't know that it would."

"So... is it paint or food color? Do you know how long it would last? Poor kitty. What's the name?" she was genuinely curious. It's not like she would be able to use that knowledge in th future to color another pet's hair.

"Uh paint," he paused for a few seconds to think of what to say to her next question. "I dunno. Let's just see how long it would last. Happy here wouldn't mind it."

"Happy? The cat's name?" she smiled but then retracted her arm when the said cat suddenly clawed her hand.

Natsu nodded aggressively, definitely like a child. "Yep. Hey! He's already warmed up to you," he pointed out when he saw her hand moving away from the bag.

"You call that warm, Natsu? He tried to bit me!" Lucy exclaimed, horrified.

"I know. At least he didn't do that when you first touched him. He usually did."

"What? And you didn't tell me that?" she just got a laugh in return. Before long, she found herself laughing along with him.

Was there anything funny? Maybe there was or maybe there aren't but she just couldn't help herself.

There was just something about the way he laughed that also made her want to smile. She would definitely write that in her novel, even though it was cliché as hell.

She sighed, in happiness. "I really had fun today."

"I had fun too." She didn't know that she had said it out loud but she doesn't mind, at least he also reciprocates. They smiled.

She just stopped at her apartment building, contemplating whether to invite him in or not. But to her luck (or unluckiness), Erza decided to ruin the moment and honked her car. How did they both miss that? She was not sure.

Lucy could imagine the shout of her neighbour, complaining as it was almost 11 pm. "Why did you–"

Erza even cut her off. "It's not me," the scarlet haired girl said and pointed to a man sitting in the passenger sit. "It's him."

"Gray!"

"Natsu," the raven haired guy said in a calmer way.

That way of greeting just left Lucy confused and Erza must've noticed it.

"Never mind these two. Thank you Lucy for having enough patience to deal with him," Erza said sincerely.

"Hey! You made it sound as if I'm a pest!" Her pink haired friend complained.

"Because you are!" Gray insulted.

"What'd you say? You prick."

Gray opened his mouth to retort something back but Erza stopped him from doing so by slapping him on the back of his head. Lucy cringed at that. _That definitely hurt._ She can see the guy groaning in pain while Natsu snickered in delight. But that happiness was just short as it turned into fear when he saw Erza moved.

As fast as lightning, Erza went out of the car to drag Natsu and unceremoniously picked him up. Just to throw him at the back seat, closing the door and immediately returned to the driver's seat. _Remind me not to anger Erza._ She knew that her friend was strong but not that strong.

"Thanks again Lucy." And with that, they were gone.

After standing dumbly at the place where they were last seen, she silently prayed for their safety. Erza was known to be a not-so-great-driver. It was a mystery how she got her license.

It was only when she was at the door to her apartment that she realized it, she forgot to give Natsu something important. And no, it wasn't her number or a kiss in the cheek she was thinking. It was the bag that has Happy. Oh well, he woukd probably visit next time.

At that time, that thought brought a smile to her face. If only she knew that those visits would be so frequent, she wouldn't notice that her drawers would contain his clothes.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sure there are several grammar mistakes, correct me if you like. It's not like I can force you even if I want to. Jk.

Things wouldn't always make sense, like this fic for an instance. lol

10/30


	4. Unlucky Lucy

**Title:** Unlucky Lucy

 **Summary:** Good things will happen if you are kind to people. But what if you thought that you've finally helped someone after a series of embarrassing situations, you'll learn that you are mistaken? Will that good thing still come?

Revised version! Thought I should put this here and just delete the original one.

* * *

College, the door that would open the path to adulthood was now near. Lucy was one of the lucky people that passed the entrance exam for Fairy Tail University. She figured that it was a sign that she could finally see how it feels to live on her own. The desire to prove herself capable of handling herself was high, to stop the others from thinking that she couldn't. Saying that she was too dependable to her parents when she was not.

In retaliation, after making sure that she really was accepted, she rented an apartment near to her university. Well, she practically begged her parents to agree, they were reluctant but she did her best to convince them that she could take care of herself. That if they would treat her like a baby, she wouldn't be able to survive in the vast world after college. She doesn't want to just cling on her parents connections to succeed in life.

Thankfully, after a long hours of debate with her father, he eventually agreed. Albeit reluctantly but with the help of her mother who simply smiled and wished her luck, he relented.

She really loved her mom for that, she was always the one who understood and supported her on what she wanted to do in her life unlike her father. Unsurprisingly, they were the one who picked where she would stay. She liked the apartment so she didn't protest and hey, they could easily change their minds if she disagreed. It was out of option. She would risk the luxury of sleeping late because it wouldn't take a long time to prepare for school when it was just walking distance.

One week before the first day, she had already moved. She figured that she have to get used to the place and there was still so many stuff to arrange.

Just like what her father said, it was indeed lonely to eat alone. But still, she liked the change. So she ate the breakfast alone.

Opening the mini fridge for water, she realized that she have to buy food. It was empty. She would have to go to the supermarket buy the things her mom told her to buy. And to save time, before going to the mall, she would leave her dirty clothes to the laundry shop.

Another point for her dad, it was hard and tiring to do chores by herself. She was tempted to accept her father's suggestion of taking Ms. Spetto with her but her mother reminded her with a knowing smile, "Lucy, my dear, you said that you wanted to move to be independent. Don't you think that doing your chores is part of that? You should do it by yourself. I know you can."

Lucy was stunned that she didn't managed to respond immediately.

"When I was your age I was the one who did the chores for my family and you know how many we are. I think it's a good start if you want to live on your own. Right, Jude?" She had a very great point.

Lucy simply looked at her father who was contemplating whether to force his suggestion or not. The youngest of the three blondes found herself wishing that she would have. It was a good thing not to do something if someone can do it. That was bad, but it made sense in her logical mind.

Most likely, her father would disagree. After all, he'd became overprotective when her mom recovered from her sickness. A nod that Lucy was not expecting came very slowly.

With her widened eyes, she watched her father smile, saying, "Right, it is a part of taking care of yourself. Good luck in doing chores."

She knew right then that he said that to provoke her, hoping that she would have second thoughts but she had her mind made up. So she stubbornly said, "No, it's okay. I'll do it on my own. I really can take care of myself." She doesn't want him finding satisfaction if she did changed her mind just because she would have to do household chores. In fact, it was a great challenge.

It was a challenge she now doesn't want to do. She thought it was easy but she was wrong. Thank goodness she found a laundry shop nearby. It wouldn't hurt to try that sort of shop.

She made sure to lock the door as she left the room. Looking at the different doors as she paced the hallway, she realized that she still doesn't know a thing about her neighbors. She would bake something for them later after shopping. Admittedly, it was bribery but she would have a higher chance of getting along with them if she did.

At the end of the stairs, on her way down, she saw the landlady. _Oh no! Should I greet her and smile or just nod?_

In the end, she decided to do the former but as she opened her mouth to greet, the old woman entered a room—supposedly hers—without even lifting a glance.

Lucy was left frozen on her place, hand stuck in the middle of the air. Awkward... The landlady mustn't have noticed her... she shouldn't have notice her. It would be more embarassing for the blonde if the old woman did and still ignored her. Gosh.

The next time she sees the landlord, Lucy swore, that she wouldn't acknowledge her presence by looking down. She would wait for them to greet first to avoid humiliating herself once again. She looked around to check if the place have any CCTV cameras, if anyone saw that scene they would surely laugh at her. Ugh.

Well, the lady might've had a bad day, but it was still not fair. _I'm just new here,_ she reasoned to herself. She shook her head, she must've felt irritated because she was used in being acknowledged at home. _I'll try to fix that._

Moving on, she arrivedlaundry shop shortly. Apparently, the shop's name was "Clean as you go" as said in the picture frame on the counter. So yeah, she went and gave them the clothes that needed to be washed. And after discussing the payment, she rummaged her bag for her wallet. The lady looked so bored that it pressured her to rush her search. She didn't really arrange the things in her bag so it had many unnecessary things that blocked her view.

Suddenly, a noise startled her from her hunt as a sound of a glass-breaking entered her ears.

 _It's not my fault right?_ was the first thing that crossed her mind after processing what happened.

The lady in the counter looked so pissed off when she said, "What the! What are you thinking?!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break it. I really didn't notice it there," she said as sincerely as possible, averting the anger filled eyes of the lady.

"There's plenty of space in the other side so why didn't you go there?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't notice it. How much is it? I'll try to replace it."

"Your sorry won't help me. The boss will get angry."

"I'm really sorry." Lucy didn't really mean to do it. She would just replace it when she came back. But then, the guilt in her heart vanished when the lady didn't stop speaking, insulting her, saying many things about how stupid Lucy was.

She wanted to yell, _Shut the hell up! I already said sorry! You don't have to say that I'm stupid,_ _I know it myself very well, thank you!_ and leave the place but her clothes are in there now. And she just transferred here. It wouldn't be good to have enemies. And honestly, what she'd done was absolutely stupid, she really should've moved to the other side.

Suddenly, all the giddiness and thrill of living in this place shattered like the frame she broke. She was so not looking forward in living here. She breathed out heavily, as if it would release her frustration. At least nobody else saw it.

She spaced out that it seemed late to realize that the seemingly endless rant had finally stopped. Looking up, a deep frown was evident on the lady's face but thankfully, she decoded to settle it for the day.

 _I'll definitely find someone who is willing to pick those clothes for me. I don't want to ever go back there again,_ was Lucy's thoughts as she exited that now dreadful place.

For sure she wouldn't forget that moment. That was how it always been anyway, the hateful things that we all don't want to remember would stubbornly refuse to be erased in our minds.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Lucy sighed again, she still need to buy stuffs for her fridge. That certain task was easy for her, a checklist was a thing she already prepared before going out. A few things might be added but at least the important things were listed and wouldn't be forgotten.

So she shopped, it was as uneventful as her journey to the mall—honestly, Lucy wouldnt have it any other way—picking the things she needed. Double checking if she missed something.

On her way out after paying, her stomach grumbled. No one heard it but yeah, thanks to that she remembered that she still haven't eaten lunch yet. She did roam the mall much longer than expected. It was her habit to visit the bookstore before doing her main task.

The food court was the nearest choice so she headed there. And seeing the stand of mouthwatering pizza made her want to have some. She didn't resist that sudden urge. She would have a huge box and it could be taken home. She also wouldn't have to worry about washing dishes.

While standing in the line, a voice that carried her name entered her ears, it was a very familiar voice.

"Lucy!"

She waved when she saw who it was, and seeing that the one who called her also ordered the same—although two boxes—of pizzas, Lucy headed to the seat of the who called. "Hey, it's been a long time. How've you been?"

"I'm good. But more importantly, what are you doing here? Did you-Oh," the blonde dressed in pink gasped in realization. "I didn't know that you've already rented a dorm. You should've asked for my help," Michelle pouted.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you. And you've always been bad at helping so it's okay," Lucy said while laughing.

The younger blonde wasn't the type to be careful at things. Despite her sincere feelings of wanting to help, the result would always be devastating that it would be better not to have her help at all. Not that Lucy could lecture her about it.

Michelle sheepishly smiled and said, "Do you want to visit our house? It's just a few blocks away from here. That's right, why didn't you just choose to just stay with us? It's also close to your dream college."

"I don't want to be a burden and besides, I already rented one so I couldn't just back that out."

"Still..."

"It's alright. We'll see each other some time. Oh, is that aunt's car?" Michelle nodded with a wide smile as she went to the driver's seat.

It made Lucy a tad bit envious that someone younger than her was allowed to drive a car while she, the older and most likely mature of the two was still not.

They talked about the things to catch up but it was soon cut hort when they reached their destination. It was really close, way too close to the mall that a car shouldn't be needed. But the way was opposite to Lucy's place.

The house of theirs never failed to amaze Lucy, yes it was smaller than her own but the homely feel to it was undeniably worthy of envy.

In the living room, they shared the pizza Michelle bought before finding Lucy at the same stand _. It's a sure blessing,_ Lucy thought, _I managed to save money_.

"I craved for pizza so I went to the mall. I guess we have the same taste in food huh?" Lucy laughed in response.

Their conversation flowed nicely, talking about mundane things that happened in their lives. Lucy mentioned what happened earlier in the laundry shop that Michelle got pumped up, volunteered to be the one who would take the clothes. How Lucy thanked the little angel.

After talking for about an hour or two, Lucy stretched and placed her arm on a table. The sound of the door opening made them stop chattering.

"It must be mom and dad," Michelle said as she stood up.

Lucy prepared to stand but was too tired to put strength in her legs so she pushed her weight on the table beside her. It happened slowly in her eyes but was too late to stop... the glass from falling off. And soon it gave the familiar sound of glass breaking.

"Not again?" She muttered in disbelief. That was the only moment that she noticed that the table she thought was wooden, where she placed her arm on, was actually made of glass. Seeing that she already broke a frame, it was a wonder why she didn't notice how the table was glass too. She should've been careful.

The living room was silent until Lucy got the courage to speak. "Sorry. I'm really sorry." She crouched to pick up the large broken pieces of the glass that was once a table.

"Stop trying to pick that up," Michelle's mom said, 'You might injure yourself." Her face was painted with worry. She turned to the kitchen, probably to get the equipment needed to clean the mess Lucy had made.

"Oh no," Michelle's dad spoke up, "It's the favorite glass of your Aunt. You better have enough money to pay for that." The expression on his face made Lucy's face pale, blood feeling cold, _he's serious!_

"He's just joking. Don't worry mom wouldn't get mad at you. It was an accident," Michelle said, showing a smile that did assure Lucy that it would be okay. A little.

That being said, the next minutes after the incident Lucy made, everything felt so awkward. The former homely feel in the house disappeared, heavy atmosphere weighted it away.

Uncle said that it was Aunt's favorite table but Michelle said he was just joking but it doesn't look like that. It did matter to her but as kindhearted Michelle's mom was, she didn't show her disappointment. They wouldn't forget this moment for the rest of their lives. Surely it would be a joke passed on to their whole family.

The number of times Lucy had apologized this day was now uncountable. _It's so embarrassing. I'll try to make up for that in the future_ , Lucy swore yet again

=•=•=•=•=•=

Refusing vehemently to be driven back home out of embarrassment, Lucy rode a bus. Thankfully, there were lots of vacant seats inside the vehicle.

Lucy chose to sit at the right side nearest to the door where two seats can be found. No one would dare seat beside her—unless it was someone old—when there are other seats available. That was a fact she found comforting at the moment.

Letting her eyes roam around, Lucy noticed that at the left side of the bus, in line with her seat, an old woman was seated who was probably in her eighties.

 _It must be sad to travel alone when you're old._ Lucy easily dismissed the possibility that the man beside the old woman was her company. The space between them was too large to make them acquaintances. The hooded guy also seemed to be lost in staring at the window to be with the woman who must be preparing to leave as she went to the edge of the seat.

And Lucy was right, the woman reached her stop as she stood up. Slowly walking down the stairs helped by the conductor.

Lucy noticed a handkerchief sitting at the place where the old woman was seated. Her mind weighted for a moment if it really was owned by the woman. But it should be, the design it have is definitely one that a woman owns.

Lucy grabbed the hanky, hurriedly extend her arms so the woman could reach it. "Miss, you forgot this," I smiled as she took it, even watched her form as the bus moved forward to go to another destination again.

 _Yay!_ Lucy celebrated in her mind. After a day of making horrible mistakes, she was glad that she finally helped someone for a change. Even if she didn't catch the old woman saying a thank you or something, it was enough. She helped a person get their handkerchief back.

"That was mine," A deep voice said that stopped Lucy from congratulating herself in her head. She turned to find the guy who was seated beside the old woman glaring at her.

"What?" Lucy confusedly asked before it clicked. _Oh boy._

"Huh? It's yours? But the woman took it!"

"But it's really mine," he said, expression turning more sour. He scratched his head furiously that his hood was taken off. 'He's upset.'

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"Forget it. It's not like you can take it back."

 _Ouch._ Those words were like knives that entered her heart. It might seem like he easily got over it because he said it like he doesn't care but... It did nothing to ease her. She doesn't know if she should be grateful for him acting that way or not.

"I'm really sorry," words flowed out of her mouth for the nth time this day. "I'll buy you another one," Lucy whispered dejectedly. Not knowing whether he heard her or not. She continued to avoid his piercing eyes, the feeling that he was watching her remained until the moment he stood up and left.

When his heavy footsteps were gone, she looked up and realized that it was also her stop. Thankfully, he was already nowhere to be seen when she got down that bus. She wouldn't want that man to see her again and vice versa.

She didn't even notice if other people noticed that exchange. _Some of them must've,_ Lucy thought as she heard other people laughing in the background. They might not be laughing at her but anyone who seen and heard that moment definitely would. It was hilarious. Number one in her top ten most embarrassing and unforgettable experience.

He was good looking by the way. Even if some parts of him was kind of weird. Her chances to be with him was now zero after what happened. If they were actually going to be in the same university, Lucy really was lucky. Then, she would do her best to avoid him. It was better that way than having a guy avoid her. That was what he would certainly do after what she did.

She passed by a school supplies shop on her way home. Without thinkg too much thought into it, she brought a hanky. It was cheap. And she did it in hopes that it would ease all her guilts. Even if she knew that they might not meet again. She doesn't even know him or his name. He might also be a student in her university but the chances of them meeting again was very, very slim.

Still she wouldn't be able to forget him. Who would? He has pink hair for Mavis's sake. She could only wonder if it was natural.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Days had passed since her terrible luck was on its peak. She became reluctant to go outside. Only going out when it was direly needed. And this time counted.

She was too lazy to cook even if all the ingredients needed was inaide her fridge. Eventually, Lucy gave in to her wants and ended up walking outside. She made sure to go to the opposite way of that laundry shop.

When she arrived at the nearest fast food restaurant, the smell of the food made her know what she have to order for dinner. As fast as lightning, she followed the shortest line. To pass time in waiting for her turn, she looked around the tables, also eyeing where she could be seated.

And thwn to her shock, she saw that unforgettable hair sitting at one of the tables. She doesn't know if pink hairs are on trend nowadays but as she recognized face (if the hair was not included) it was definitely the same guy.

He was eating so fast that his food managed to fly at all directions. He was lucky that someone still haven't called the security guard to throw him out if he irritate one of the customers. It looked like he didn't even notice the weird looks that were sent in his way.

After ordering, Lucy steeled her resolve to go to his table. Even though as the thought that he may not remember her entered her mind she still moved forward. Besides, his table was large while the others were occupied. So she would just pretend to not know him if he couldn't remember her.

People avoided him because they didn't want to have stains in their shirts. Despite knowing that, Lucy courageously went to his side.

The moment she spotted stains on his shirt was the moment she congratulated herself for a job well done. It was wise of her to carry it. She reached her pocket and offered the object to him, it was a handkerchief similar to the one she gave to the old woman.

He eyed it in confusion before he accepted it with a smile. His stared at Lucy too as he wiped his mouth.

"You're that stupid girl in the bus," he eventually said.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed angrily but when she saw his playful grin, she guessed he was just joking. 'Seriously, he surely have an offensive mouth.'

"Hmp. I'm sorry for... you know. But I really thought that it's not yours. Just look at the flowery pattern. It's definitely not a thing a man will own."

"Hey, my sister gave that to me. Forcefully, by all means that morning so yeah. I didn't really like it," he said while pouting.

But he still kept it even when he said he didn't liked it? It was cute of him to keep the things someone his sister gave him.

"Why don't you sit down? Aren't you gonna eat too? My name's Natsu by the way."

"And I'm Lucy," she said, a smile on her lips.

They ate and talked, Lucy found herself having a great time with him, a stranger who has a natural pink hair.

Soon, they both notice that it was getting late. Lucy also had to go home in time before her landlady locked the main door. Her mom said that the landlady would report to her whenever Lucy would be late. Who knew what they would do as punishment for breaking their agreement? Cut her budget for a month? No way!

Lucy smiled apologetically to Natsu and said, "Hey, I need to go home. I really had a fun time that I didn't even notice the time."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'll just see you around then." He continued eating his newly ordered food while waving his free hand, cheerfully like a child when they were still seated face to face.

She simply shook her head in amusement. Truthfully, she want to spend more time with him but she doesn't really have an excuse to do that. She could only hope that they would meet again. It was amazing how she wished the opposite before.

Lucy imagined in her mind that she would gracefully exit that restaurant and would also wave at him from the outside.

Unfortunately though, the chair was pushed by a child who was running as she stood. That would be okay if she wasn't holding anything on her hand, but she was holding a cup that was still half full. And inevitably, it was thrown forward.

Frozen, she stared at the cup in hands in disbelief. She let it go. Why was her hold on it light? Why couldn't she hold the cup tighter?

Seconds, minutes, hours had passed as she process what happened in her mind. Empty cup in her hand. Stunned Natsu in front of her. Empty cup. Stunned Natsu. Cup. Wet Natsu.

Lucy doesn't know if she wanted to strangle the kid that pushed her chair forward that made her do another horrible thing to Natsu or to thank that kid for giving her a chance to take a peek of the body of the man in front of her. Great choice in choosing white!

Natsu just looked amused while Lucy continue to unabashedly ogle him and said, "Wow, you clumsy or what?"

His voice woke her up from her daze. He was wet. His shirt was dripping wet that it clung to his body. And it was her entire fault. But really, Lucy couldn't help but be slightly happy. At least she could take him home. She now have a valid reason.

Maybe. Just maybe. She feel sort of lucky that this accident happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was the result of my attempt to write something funny. Was I successful? Even a little? Hope I didn't waste your time and just made you bored.

Some (actually all, except the water part) of those accidents really did happened to me. xD

Sorry for any mistakes in grammar. You can correct me or just review. But know that I'm thankful enough that you've read this.. :3

10/30


End file.
